Our Real Feelings
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich get into a fight, leading them to explain the reasons of the fight. Meanwhile, Odd has a plan to get Aelita and Jeremie together, but is distracted thinking about his love life. YumiUlrich, AelitaJeremie, OddSissi. FINISHED!
1. The Fight

A/N: Some parts of Chapter 1 are the same as episode 'Routine', but it's beause this chapter is the same fight, but with a twist. Oh, and these are the meanings of the writing:

_Written like this: they are thinking  
_Written ike this: normal  
**Written like this: they are yelling**

Code Lyoko: Our Real Feelings

Sumarry: Yumi and Ulrich get into a fight, leading them to explain the reasons of the fight. Meanwhile, Odd has a plan to get Aelita and Jeremie together, but is really distracted thinking bout his love life. YumiUlrich, AelitaJeremie, OddSissi

Chapter 1: The Fight

Yumi walked to school and was heading to their usual bench when he saw Ulrich with another girl. "_Ulrich? What's he doing with Emily?! They sure don't look bored" _She looked again. They were laughing. She kept walking until she reached the bench, where Jeremie, Odd and Aelita were.

"Hello" she said. "Hi" said Aelita. "What kind of a game does he think he's playing?" Yumi said a little mad. "He's just talking to her, Yumi. And Ulrich been a little down lately, so don't make a big deal out of it" Jeremie said. "**Who says that I am?!**" Yumi yelled and went away. "Uh oh, I sense a fight" Odd said jokingly. "Well, you better sense your grades this year, Odd" Aelita said and laughed. Jeremie laughed too.

Sissi walked towards Yumi. "Quite a romance they got going on there. Two months already!" Sissi said. "What?" Yumi asked. "Oh, I tought you knew! I mean, you being best friends with Ulrich. I decided to give up, there's no way he's gonna be mine now…" Sissi said and walked away. Yumi was super-angry.

"**Hey Ulrich**" Yumi said and Ulrich looked at her with a questioning look. "**Come here for a sec**" she said. "Hello. Hang on, Emily, I'll be right back" Yumi took Ulrich in the arm and went away.

"I hate to disturb you, Romeo, but we need to talk." Ulrich really didn't wanted to talk with her. "Well, go on. We'll talk later" he said and started to walk away, but Yumi grabbed his shirt. "**What do you mean 'Go on'?!**"

"Cool it, Yumi!" he said getting her hand off his shirt. "Ok, I'll cool it. Just tell me what's going on between you and Emily". Ulrich was mad too. "Nothing is going on! I like her, we get along pretty well. And I don't understand the problem…" Yumi was about to cry. 'I like her'. Her heart wanted to break. "…Unless it **bothers**__you" he finished.

"Bothers me?! No it's just that…" she said with crying voice. "You could have told me about it…like a buddy, huh?" Ulrich smiled diabolically. "Oh I get it, you think of us like buddies, right?" he said. "That's right! A couple of pals, and nothing else. And besides, that's the way **you **want it, not like 

Emily, huh? **Oh, Ulrich!"** Ulrich was starting to get tired of dancing around the subject. "Just tell me how you feel about me. And be honest" he said.

"Me being honest…You and Emily have been together for two months, without a word, and you tell me to be honest" she said. "Where did you get that idea?! Emily and I are not dating!" "Well acording to Sissi you…" Yumi finally got the message. _"Oh that stupid principal's daughter. I'm gonna kill her!" _she tought.

"So, Sissi, eh?" Ulrich said. Yumi just turned around and made an attempt to walk away, but Ulrich stopped her. "Why are you so mad anyway. Aren't we **buddies**?" Ulrich said. Yumi covered her face with her hands. She didn't want to let Ulrich see her now red face covered with tears. "Forget it Ulrich" she said and ran away. Ulrich's heart wanted to escape and chase her, but Emily was still waiting for him.

"Sorry, Emily, I…uh…gotta go" he said and ran after her. "Good luck" mily wishpered. Clearly she knew that between Ulrich and her nothing could happen. She just wanted to be good friends with him, not cause all this.

A/N: Well, there is the 1rst chappie! Hope you liked it!


	2. The Love Letter

A/N: Ok, so…something from this chapter is from the episode "Swarm Attack".Don't worry, this story won't take too much more. Just 4 or 5…or 6 more chapters. I need to explain with details what's in Odd's mind. Anyway…

Code Lyoko: Our Real Feelings  
Chapter 2: The Love Letter

Yumi just ran and ran until she reached the Hermitage, and kept running until she was in Aelita's room. Ulrich was looking for her. He had to talk to her. _"Why did I had to let that buddies thing out"_ he tought. He was tired of running so fast, when he saw the Hermitage. He sat on the messed up living room's couch when he heard something. It was someone crying. He instantly knew who was it and slowly went upstairs, so she wouldn't hear him.

Yumi isn't so cold. She seems and is a little cold, but on the inside, she is very sensitive. Ulrich got to Aelita's room and saw her. She was sitting on Aelita's old bed with her arms around her legs and her head inside her arms. _"Yumi"_. That girl that had stolen his heart. That when he saw her on the gym for the first time, he tought she was his enemy. The girl that said that she didn't had any friends. That girl who's sensitive side is showing right now. That's the girl he wanted. That's the girl he loved.

"Why?" she said. Clearly she was talking to herself. "Why did he had to hurt me. We could have just told me that he didn't like me and everything would be fine. But no! He had to bring the stupid buddies thing up. When I said that I was confused…" she said. "When I said that I was just jealous…"

He sat on the floor, next to her. "Hi" he said. Yumi 'jumped'. She tought she was alone. "H-how long have you been in here" she said with a sniff. "Long enough" he replied. Yumi's face and eyes were red. Clearly she had cried a lot. Ulrich cleared a tear coming down Yumi's cheek. Yumi got something out of her pocket. A paper. "Here. This is yours" she said and stood up. She headed to Aelita's room door. "I was gonna give it to you yesterday, but…" she said. "Just read it" she said and got out of the Hermitage.Ulrich wanted to stop Yumi from running away again. But he was curious about the paper. He opened it and read this:

_Ulrich:_

_I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm writing. I know I've said stuff lately. A lot of stuff. Like 'I think we have to be just friends'. I wasn't thinking when I said that. You've been avoiding me a lot lately, and if that is because of something I said or did, I'm sorry._

_But right now I have to tell you something. I hope it doesn't weird out our friendship, but I just have to tell you now. I've always admired you. I've been wanting to tell you for ages but I didn't had the nerve. Also, I wasn't 100 sure but now I am. I love you._

_-Yumi_

Ulrich felt guilty. He loved her, too. But he felt like he just broke her heart, which he didn't. He looked at his cellphone. It was 6:30 and it was starting to get dark. He didn't mind, but Jim would start wondering where he was. He walked towards Kadic, and couldn't take his mind off the letter and Yumi. _"I've been wanting to tell you for ages but I didn't had the nerve. Also, I wasn't 100 sure but now I am. I love you." _Ulrich had to talk with Yumi as soon as possible.

"_I love you", _those were the three exact words to describe his feelings for Yumi. Now, he knew she felt the same for him. The problem was, he wasn't gonna see her until Monday, today was Friday and they didn't had a lot of classes. Ulrich took his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Odd.

_Odd:-stuffy voice- Hello?  
Ulrich: Odd? Is that you?  
Odd: -normal voice- Oh, sorry. What's up? Where are you?  
Ulrich: Look Odd, I'll explain later. Right now I need you to cover for me. I have to go…er…somewhere.  
Odd: Does that somewhere involves a girl with black hair, dressed in black, japane-  
Ulrich: __**That's none of you business!**__  
Odd: Ok, ok. Jeez. –hangs up-_

Ulrich walked for 7 more minutes when he reached Yumi's house. He rang the doorbell and Hirioki got the door. **"Yumi! You're boyfriend's here". **Yumi got downstairs mad. "Beat it Hirioki!" she said and went outside with Ulrich. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I uh…" he said blushing, "…I read the letter"

"Oh, uh…" Yumi blushed. It was time to have the talk she wanted to have with him months ago. "Wasn't it obvious?" she said. "Uhhh…I don't know" Ulrich replied. "Well, what do you wanna do now?" Yumi asked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you wanna stay friends or…" Yumi said, without finishing. "Well, what do you think I want?" Ulrich said. "I think I know" Yumi replied and kissed him, forgetting that the door of her house was open. _"Oh my god! She…she…" _Ulrich tought, but he rathered enjoy the moment than thinking about it, he could do that later.

Mrs. Ishiyama was walking out of the kitchen when she saw the scene, but decided not to bother them. After all, she had been on that part of her life herself. When they finished kissing, they hugged. "Well I gotta go now, see ya" Ulrich said and went back to Kadic. "Bye!" Yumi replied.


	3. Odd's messed love life Part 1

A/N: This chapter will show Sissi's sensitive side. …I know. _Sissi_ haves a sensitive side?! Haha…Anyway:

Code Lyoko: Our Real Feelings  
Chapter 3: Odd's messed love life –part 1-

Ulrich entered his room and looked at his watch. It was 12:09. He closed the door and looked to see Odd, Aelita and Jeremie smiling at them. "How'd it go?" Odd said. "**Odd!** –sigh- Ok. I talked to her and we kissed. You can all go now." He said. "Ok, ok. Jeez" Jeremie said feeling like he wasn't wanted in there. Aelita got out too. "Why don't you put it on the newspaper?!" Ulrich said. "Good idea! I'll tell Milly and Tamyia tomorrow!" Odd said smiling. "If you do that I swear I'll…"

"Don't sweat it dude! I won't tell anyone. You know ME!" Odd said. "I know. That's the problem" Ulrich said smiling and exiting the dorm to take a bath. "Yes! Now all I have to do is get Jerlita together!" Oss said smiling.

The next day, Saturday, Odd woke up first. He showered and dressed. "It's time to start operation 'Love by Odd'" he said and laughed. Ulrich groaned. "Thanks, Odd" he said, referring to Odd waking him. "Don't mention it, buddy!" Odd said and got out of his room, obviously going to the lunchroom.

-In the Lunchroom-

Aelita and Jeremie were on the same table as always. Odd was getting his food. Jeremie has his laptop open on the table. "Do you always have to have that with you, Jer?" Aelita asked. "_Jer? What's with Aelita?!_" he tought. "Uhhh…yes?" Aelta giggled. She loved it when Jeremie made a confused face. Odd sat down on the table. "Hello Lee, hello Jer" he said. Jeremie stood up. "**So you're the one that told her to call me Jer. You know I don't like it!"** Jeremie yelled. BIG MISTAKE! EVERYONE IN THE LUNCHROOM HAD HEARD HIM! Jeremie sat down embarrassed. "Well, you didn't seem to mind when Lee called you like that, Jer" Odd said.

Aelita rolled her eyes. She looked out and saw Ulrich and Yumi going into the lunchroom, holding hands. "Well, the lovebirds arrived! Apparently love is in the air"

"You have no idea" Odd said, staring at someone he never tought he would stare at again. Sissi. (A/N: I think Sissi dated odd once because Odd says he had date every girl on his grade) The girl that once stole his heart. Of course, she could steal his heart, like every other girl did with him. "_She looks beautiful"_ he tought, but then hit himself on the forehead after realizing what he had just tought. Ulrich and Yumi sat down. (I know, Yumi on a Saturday…but hey, Ulrich's there!) "Uh-oh, Love Alert!" Ulrich said about Odd. "So, which 'lucky' girl will have the 'pleasure' this time, Odd?" Aelita said. "Hey! Don't do this '' on lucky and pleasure. Why every girl is happy once they date me!" Odd said, coming back to reality.

"Yeah, well I'm happy I didn't had that 'pleasure'" Aelita said. The gang, except Odd, laughed. "You only say that because you already love someone!" he said, and then covered his mouth, embarrassed. Aelita blushed. "Who do you love, Aelita?" Jeremie asked, jealously.

"_Well, isn't it obvious?" _Yumi thought.

Aelita was 'daydreaming'.

/Daydream/

"_Who do you love, Aelita?!_

"_Why, you!" she said and kissed him._

_/End of daydream/_

"Aelita!" Ulrich yelled. "What?!" she replied. "Oh, sorry". Odd got up and headed towards Sissi. "Hi Sissi."

Sissi's heart stopped. "_Odd talking to me?! –'Haleluyah' chorous sings- Oh my god. Stupid Sissi. Say something! He's waiting for a reply!"_

"Hello" she replied. Oops. She had forgotten she had a mean-girl reputation with the gang.

"_She replied hello!! What do I say next?!"_ Odd tought.

"Uuuuuhhhhh….how are you?" he said. "_I should've never come here in the first place!"_

The gang looked at Odd. "What is he doing?" Aelita asked. "Is he……hitting on Sissi?!" Yumi said, with her mouth wide-open. "I think he is" Ulrich said. "And Sissi is flirting back?!" Yumi said.

"Fine?" Sissi said. "I…uhhh…gotta go" Odd said and went back to his table. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he said as he chewed on a croissant.

"You're weird, Odd" Ulrich said, and continued eating.

"_He talked to me. He finally talked to me. At last. I only wish he would still feel the same way about me. But since he dated every girl in our grade, I know he will find or already found someone better. Because no one here cares if I'm popular. No, they don't." _Sissi tought.

Sissi stood up and got out. "_I still love him. He stole and broke my heart. That's why I pretend that I hate him. But I don't. The truth is that I love him. I can't forget him. No matter what I do, no matter how much I try to forget him, I just can't. I pretended to like Ulrich to gain reputation again, but instead I gain reputation as in 'trying to steal someone else's boyfriend'. I sure wish our relationship was like Yurlich's. But it isn't_."

She went to her room. She had to write this on her diary. Even though it wasn't almost anything, but it was something. It meant something to her. "_Does he like me? No. I don't think so. There's only one thing to do_."

She looked in her drawers for a pencil and a pen, and started writing. Later that day, about 5:30pm, nobody was there to see her slide it under his door. Everybody was eating, except for him. He already had eaten. Sissi slides the letter under his door, knocks, and leaves.

Odd got up and opened the door. "Hello?" he said and looked around. Nobody was there. He was about to close the door when he stepped on something. It was an envelope with his name on it. He took it and closed the door, then sits on his bed. He reads this:

"_Dear Odd:_

_Meet me in the gym at 6:00pm._

_Love, your secret admirer."_

"Ha! I know ladies couldn't resist the charm of Odd Della Robia!" he said happily and laughed. "I can't wait to see who the lucky lady is!" he said.

_**A/N: Well, there it is. Please, review! I won't write more unless I get at least 3 reviews from this chappie.**_


	4. Starting The Plan

Code Lyoko: Our Real Feelings

Chapter 4: Starting the plan

Odd couldn't wait to see who was the person behind the letter. It was 5:58, and he entered the gym. "I'll start rock-climbing. That way, I'll impress her" he said and got his gear on and started to rock climb. Whe he was at the middle, Sissi came in. Her plan was simple, but I'll explain later.

"You? What are _you_ doing here?!" she said.

Could it be her the one behind the letter? No, it couldn't be. Maybe it was just Ulrich pranking him. Yeah...maybe it was. "I was...eh...sopousted to meet Aelita here to rock climb with her, but I don't think she'll show up"

Sissi knew he was lying, but she just acter normal. "Well you and your looser friends better don't come in here anymore, this is _my _Sissi time!" she said. "I'll see ya later, then" he replied and went to his room. When he got to his room, he found another note.

'_Sorry about the gym thing, but I was closer than you think. I am in your classes, and I'm head over heels for you. See ya soon!_

_-Your secret admirer'_

Odd was confused. He knew Sissi couldn't be the one behind the letters, because she would never like him. But the letter said that she was closer than he thinks? Odd didn't know what to think. He just went to take a shower. "No more messing around! I gotta get to Jerlita's plan!" he said.

The next day, Sunday, the gang was sitting on the benches. I know, they always sit together, but since 'love was in the air', they wanted to be alone, and together at the same time. Yumi and Ulrich were on a bench. Aelita and Jeremie were on another, and Odd was alone in the last one, thinking about his plan. Then, he smiles evily, and went to where Aelita and Jeremie were. "Hey Jeremie! Come here for a sec!"

"I found this awesome website that looks for your perfect match! Wanna go check it out?" he said. "I dn't believe on blind-dating" Jeremie said. "Come on, It'll be fun!" he said. "Ok, let's go to my room" he said. "Go ahead, I gotta tell Ulrich something first". "Ok, see ya in a minute" Jeremie said and left to his room.

"Hey, Aelita! I found this awesome website that looks for your perfect match! Wanna go check it out?" Odd said. "OK!" Aelita said and went to her room to turn on her laptop. "Allright!" he said. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone" he said to Yumi and Ulrich and left.

-On Jeremie's room-

"...you just enter your name, personality and age, and living place and...BOOM BABY! A date-date-date-datey-date-date-date!" Odd said. "...OK" Jeremie said. "I have to check on something, I'll come back soon" Odd said. "OK" Jeremie said.

The truth was, that website was made by Odd, and it was arranged to take Jeremie and Aelita on a blind date with themselves! He was going now to Aelita's room.

-On Aelita's room-

"...you just enter your name, personality and age, and living place and...BOOM BABY! A date-date-date-datey-date-date-date!...Oh, Deja-Vu..." Odd said.

"Okay, let me see...". Odd told Aelita to put a fake name, so Jeremie wouldn't know, and viceversa.

-This is what Aelita wrote:

_Name: Amanda Rodriguez_

_Age: 14_

_Personality: I am very smart, I love the color pink, I love science I would love to be a science teacher one day._

_Living place: Le-Mo'a, France_

-This is what Jeremie wrote:

_Name: Frank Russo_

_Age: 14_

_Personality: I am very smart, I love the color blue and science._

_Living place: Le-Mo'a, France_

Aelita's computer made a sound. "I got an IM from someone called 'Frank Russo'" she said. This is he IM:

_Frank: Hello_

_Amanda: Hi_

_Frank: My computer tells me you are my 'perfect match'_

_Amanda: Yeah, mine tells me the same thing about you. So where do you want us to meet?_

_Frank: What do you say at 'Le Ratatouille' tonight at 6:00pm. I'll make a reservation._

_Amanda: I would love to!_

_Frank: Ok, not go offline, I'll be right back as soon as I make the reservations._

_Amanda: Ok_

"Oh, wow Odd, this webpage _is _maizing!" Aelita said smiling. "Told you!" Odd said.

_Frank: Ok, We'll be in table 12. See you tonight!_

_Amanda: Ok, see you!_

_-Frank has logged off-_

_-Amanda has logged off-_

_-Conversation ended at: 3:37pm-_

**A/N: I don't know if Le-Mo'a is a real city on France, i just made that up. Hope you likes this chapter! See ya soon! Please review!!**


	5. Blind Dating 101

A/N: Well, since I'm inspired, I'll keep up writing. I just want you to know that...if i write something wrong, It's because I have nails glued on, so I can't write pretty well...Anyway:

Code Lyoko: Our Real Feelings

Chapter 5: Blind Dating 101

Aelita was getting ready for her date with 'Frank', after she took a shower, of course. She put on her best dress. It was a pink, strapless dress with a black velvet belt and black heels. "Yumi, do I look okay?" Aelita asked, since Yumi was at her room. "You look beautiful" Yumi said. Aelita grabbed her purse and went to Le Ratatouille.

-At Jeremie's Room-

"I'm not sure about this" Jeremie said, showing Odd and Ulrich his tux. "I know, that bow, HAS GOTA GO!" Odd said and replaced his bow with a tie. "Just be yourfelf with 'Amanda' Jeremie, after all, you seem to have a lot in common" Ulrich said. "Ok, well, I must be going now" he said and left.

"Odd, this is the best thing you brain has ever tought!" Ulrich said, reffering to the plan. "Always an honor to be recognized by my fans" Odd said. "...Come to think of it, I think It's the only thing your brain has ever tought" Ulrich said. "Yeah...Hey!" Odd said and Ulrich laughed.

-6:00pm, at Le Ratatouille-

Aelita entered a fancy restaurant. Apparently, 'Frank' liked to impress girls. "I have a reservation as Aeli-I mean, Amanda Rodriguez" she said. "Ah, Mademoisel Amanda. Your table awaits" the waiter said as he lead Aelita to her table. 'Frank' was looking the other way, so Aelita didn't saw his face. She sat down. "Uh...hello?" she said.

Jeremie turned around. "Aelita?!" "Jeremie?!". "What are you doing here?" Aelita said. "I...uh...have a date with a girl I met online?" Jeremie said. "Huh? How come we be on the same table?" Aelita said. "You don't think..."

"I don't think so. I mean, my date's name is Amanda Rodriguez" he said. "You? You are Frank Russo?!" Aelita said.

Jeremie gasped. "You think this was a coincidence?" Aelita said. "Well, something must've happened.

Jeremie blushed. "Mind if we give it a shot?"

Aelita smiled. "I'd like that" "_I'd really love that" she tought._

Aelita moved her chair next to Jeremie's. They spent half an hour talking about science and how Yurlich's relationship had grown in the past days. "You know..." Aelita said.

"I never told you this but...I uh...I think I like you" Aelita said, blushing. Jeremie blushed too. "Really? Because...I think I like you too" Jeremie said. They stared into each others eyes. Their heads started to get closer...

"Excuse me, Monsueir, here are your food. Enjoy" the waiter said as he put their food on the table. "Thank you" Jeremie said.

They blushed, thinking about what almost happened, and they both wanted it to continue...

A/N: Another chapter finished! I really got my feelings out on this fic because something similar happened to me at the movies with my ex-boyfriend...-sigh- I still like him but I'll get over it, eventually...


	6. Love is in The Air

A/N: OMG So much reviews! I love you readers! I never got so much reviews in so little time! Ok, so here's the next, and LAST chappie. Enjoy!

Code Lyoko: Our Real Feelings  
Chapter 6: Love is in the Air (Odd's messed Love Life -Part 2-)

Aelita and Jeremie ate and after that Jeremie payed and they left. It was 8:03pm. They went back to Kadic. Jeremie walked with Aelita to her room, but didn'r said anything on the way.

"So...see you tomorrow?" Aelita said. "Yeah" Jeremie replied. Aelita gave Jeremie a peek on the cheek and entered her room. Jim was patroling, so he entered the girl's dorm hallway. "Belpois! What are you doing here at this time of the night?! You should be in bed!" he said.

"Sorry, Jim, I was...uh..." Jeremie said, thinking, without luck, for an excuse.

"...you were bringing a girl back to her dorm?" Jim said. "What?! Of course not! What makes you think that?" Jeremie said. "The tux" Jim replied. Jeremie was embarrased. "Just return to your dorm." Jim said. "Ok. Good night, Jim" Jeremie said and left.

The next day, Monday, Ulrich went early to Yumi's house, since he told Yumi he would walk her to school. He rang the doorbell, which Yumi anwsered. "Come in, Ulrich. I'm still not done" she said. Ulrich went to the living room and sat down. Yumi went upstairs to finish her hair. "Girls" he said and laughed.

3 minutes later, Yumi got down and they left. Back in Kadic, Odd had just woke up to find another note under the door.

'_Today, I'll see you again. And tough you won't know I'm there, I know you are there. I really wish I could tel you who I am, but I can't. You'll just have to figure it out all by yourself..._

_See you in the cafeteriia __again__.'_

Sissi made a little mistake, but Odd was too...dumb to figure it out. (A/N: I don't have anything against Odd! Personally, I love him!) Sissi wrote 'again', but Odd didn't put much attention to that. He was thinkink about food, and got up to go to the cafeteria.

Yumi and Ulrich were at a table. Jeremie and Aelita were on the other side and Odd was on the remaining seat. Nobody talked. Everyting was calm. Odd got up mad, and Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie looked at him. "**I'd rather sit somewhere else if everybody's gonna be hypnotized!". **"What's his problem?" Ulrich said, nobody said anything.

The only remaining emty table was ver far away from his friends. Sissi sat with him. "Hi Odd!" she said. "I'm so glad to see you!"

_"Sissi talking to me again? Cool!" _he tought. "And I'm so glad to see you" he said happily, but sad at the same time. "What's wrong?"

"My so called friends are too busy thinking about their love lives and they forgot about me!" he said. "Yeah, I remember I was treated like that, too. I remember...but it was different. He was in love with food..." she said. "Really? I wonder who that fool was!" he said laughing, knowing it was him. Sissi laughed too.

They spent all day together, when Odd got to his room, he found another note.

'_Breakfast with you was awesome. I had a great day today with you. Do you still don't know who I am? I'll give ya a hint. I call your best friend with 'dear' after his name'_

"Sissi?!" Odd said. He ran to Sissi's room. Sissi opened the door. "I didn't tought you would get here so fast" she said and smiled. "So you sent all the notes?" Odd said.

Sissi nodded, and leaned closer to him, until their lips touched. It had all happened so fast! First the notes, then today, and now they're kissing! Odd was shocked, but decided not tu ruin the moment, and closed his eyes. After all, he wanted to do that for a long time. When they finished, Odd blushed. But not embarrased, he was shocked. Sissi just laughed at that expresion. "So...you're still in love with me, huh?" Odd said and Sissi nodded. Odd smiled "It's weird because...the same thing happens to me"

"Of course it does. I mean, Iif it didn't, then you wouldn't be here at all" she said. Odd smiled. They were happy. "So, I'll see you tomorrow" she said "K" he replied, trying to 'keep his cool', and then returned to his dorm to sleep.

The next day he sat with his friends again on the lunchroom with Sissi. "Hiya gyus!" he said. "Hi" everyone replied and looked at Sissi, who was smiling at them.

"So, I guess we all have that so called happy endings, huh?" Odd said, and they got the message and smiled.

A/N: Thanks for reading! BUT...this is not over yet! I promise this story will have a sequel...a very different sequel. P And don't worry, It won't take long, snce I'm already writing it. When I put it up, I'll announce it in here, too.

Well, until then, readers! God bless u!


End file.
